


Coming Back to a Foreign Life (Durarara!! Fan-Fic)

by ShadedinMisfit



Series: Coming Back to a Foreign Life [1]
Category: DRRR, DRRR!!, Durarara, Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon/OC - Freeform, Casual, Durarara!! - Freeform, F/M, Fan Characters, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Manga & Anime, Multi, OC, Other, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, drrr!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedinMisfit/pseuds/ShadedinMisfit
Summary: Akira Murasaki is moving back to Ikebukuro to start living her own life. During her first few month she meets up with former classmates, Erika, Walker and Kyouhei, as well as meets some new individuals, Izaya, Shizuo, and Tom. She does not know what to expect from her new life, but she'll go along with it.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Original Character(s), Heiwajima Shizuo/Original Female Character(s), Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya/Original Character(s), Orihara Izaya/Original Character(s), Orihara Izaya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Coming Back to a Foreign Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596535
Kudos: 3





	1. I'm Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fan-fiction back in 2012, when I was about 15 years old. It features one of my first fan characters, Akira Murasaki. It's cheesy, but I'm proud of what I made. I hope find some enjoyment out of this fic.

Ikebukuro, a place I've always considered home. Where I had unusual but true friends. Where anything can possibly happen at any moment.  
"Now arriving in Ikebukuro station," announced the intercom. As I was stepping off the crowded subway with my backpack and two suitcases I finally felt reassured, possibly for the first time in years. I'll be moving to a place that I've visited constantly but never had the chance to explore.

My name is Akira Murasaki, I'm twenty-two years old. I'm the only child of Jason Wilson. Yes the Jason Wilson, founder of Wilson Airplane Parts. I've always thought that was the least clever name of any company. Anyways, he is well known in both America and Japan. Because of his constant business trips to Tokyo he met my mother, Kagami. I've never understood why my mother married him. To be honest I don't think she even knew. She's a simple, caring women with a beautiful personality. While my father is so self centered and pretentious about everything.  
When I was a year old they divorced and my mother decided to move back to her home in Ikebukuro while Jason had custody of me in Connecticut. He did however allow me to visit her every summer for a month. Everyone assumes that the reason why I'm so anti-social is because the divorce left some sort of mental impact. The truth is that I was too young to remember their divorce and I've gotten use to them not being together so it's never bothered me.  
"Akira", shouted a girl dressed in black. I spotted my friend near the escalator.  
In my monotone voice I waved and shouted back, "hey Erika!" Once I reached her she gave me a tight hug. Like I always do when someone hugs me I gave her a nice pat on the back. It's rare for me to give anyone an actual hug, or any sort of affection.  
While getting on the escalator Erika asked, "So Murasaki how are you?"  
"Good. I'm glad to be back." Then I asked, "How's the rousing city?"  
"Well so much has happened," she started, "It may even leave you dumbfounded."  
We stepped off the escalator and started walking through the crowded city. "Erika you know me, my reaction is the same for everything. I'm very neutral about any event."  
"You never know, there has to be at least one story that'll leave you at least curious."  
I just looked at her and gave her a shrug. Which for some reason made her giggle.  
  
Erika has been dealing with my somewhat passive behavior since we were fourteen. It's kind of odd how I befriended her and Walker, hell it's kind of odd if I really befriend anyone. I was on the roof eating lunch and viewing the city when I heard two people laughing. I glanced over and saw Erika and Walker talking about some manga. I knew they liked that kind of stuff, I've even spotted them reading some manga when they were supposed to do school work.  
Everyday before I would go to school my mother would always tell me, "be sure to make some friends." For her sake I went towards them and asked about the manga. After that we ate lunch on the roof everyday and discussed anything that popped up in our minds. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have been introduced to manga. I would have never finally cut my hair short like I've always intended, I didn't even care if my dad called me a lesbian for doing it. Most of all I wouldn't have such strange yet great friends.

  
  
We arrived in a parking lot where I saw my ride, It really caught my eye because there was some anime character on the door. It defiantly made the green van stand out. I'm taking a wild guess but I believe it was the doing of Erika and Walker.  
"Hey Akira," Kyouhei waved then he opened the van trunk for me. I responded back by giving him a friendly wave. Sadly I've only socialized with Kyouhei a few times. All I really know about him is that he was part of the Blue Squares and that for some reason doesn't like being called Dota-chin.  
While carefully loading my luggage into the van I spotted someone peering from the backseat, "Hey Walker."  
He smiled and in his usual cheerful tone he replied back, "Welcome back Murasaki." He made room for me as I was heading towards the back seat. Saburo started the engine and we were on our way to the Sakura Hotel.  
For a while I didn't say anything until Kyouhei asked, "So Murasaki, how's your dad."  
"He's still as self-centered as ever."  
"Sorry about that," he sighed.  
Suddenly Walker popped in and exclaimed, "I almost forgot, we found you a possible job."  
"What is it," I knew they wouldn't set me up with a shitty job but I still wanted to know.  
"It's at Junkudo, and there was an opening for someone to handle the manga section."  
Junkudo was a bookstore I've always wanted to browse but never had a chance to. According to Erika and Walker it's pretty cool. All and all I wouldn't mind working in the manga section that is if I get it. "I'm guessing you would want me to save you guys a few manga when they come in."  
"Yes please," Erika gave me a big smile. I knew she was going to respond like that, I just gave a quick smirk.  


  
Sakura Hotel was lit up in big red letters when we pulled up. Even though I told I could do it myself, Kyouhei and Saburo carried in my suitcases while I carried in my backpack.  
When we walked in I only saw a middle-aged women working at the front desk. We walked up to the desk and I asked kindly, "Pardon?"  
She looked up, "Hello, how may I help you."  
"I have a reservation," I started, "It should be under Akira Murasaki."  
She checked through a folder before she clapped her hands and said, "Ah room 36B. It's a very nice room." After signing a few papers and paying her she place a key in my slender hand. I thanked her for her kind service and while we headed towards the elevator I heard her say, "Your welcome and have a nice stay."  
  
We reached the third floor and headed down the empty hallway. My room was located near the middle, no matter what it looked like I wouldn't complain about it one bit. I unlocked the door and we entered the small room. All it had was a small kitchen, a bathroom, a bed and a small closet, to me it was perfect.  
"Where should we put your bags," asked Kyouhei.  
I thought for a minute, "Just anywhere, I'll organize my belongings later."  
After thanking them for all they've done Kyouhei and Saburo departed. I looked outside my window and saw them dive off. Erika and Walker were in the backseat waving goodbye. Even though I knew they wouldn't see me I waved back.  
  
After organizing only some of my belongings I made my bed and went to bed. For hours I laid there staring at the smooth ceiling. This was a habit of mine I've been doing since I was little. That night I replace that habit by falling asleep to the busy noises of the city, from the honking cars to the angry civilians. I feel asleep to the voice of my home.


	2. New Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya Orihara decides to check out Junkudo bookstore, there he spots one of the employees having an inconvenient time. He offers to help her.

It's odd how unusual life can be, from natural events to human behavior. Although no matter how odd a lovely human may tend to behave I will always love them.  
I met a girl today who possibly has the most peculiar behavior I've encountered. I met my new test subject in the manga section of Junkudo.

  
_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. Bee-_  
I slowly stretched my arms above my head, "Wake-up time already." Like my usual mornings after I wake up I have a cup of hot tea while I glance out my apartment window. The city was already full of wanderers "I see it's already a busy day for these lovely humans," I said before sipping my tea.  
Ever since Namie managed to escape Ikebukuro I've had to do all the organizing around here. I don't mind because one day I'll expose her for all the foolish acts she's done. Although, I'm not sure how to do it, yet. I guess when she'll least expect it.  
After I thoroughly organized my book shelf I came to the realization that I didn't have a single manga. The last time I read one was when I was in my early teens. I’ve never really had interest in them but I like to have a variety of everything.  
I heard that there was a decent bookstore that everyone was talking about. It must be extremely decent because it was bustling when I arrived. As I was walking around the store I passed by customers who either seemed to boring or to obvious for me. Every once in a while I saw someone that would catch my eye, but only briefly. This girl coming up the isle I was in really caught my eye. She was carrying a box full of manga that I supposedly wanted to add to my bookshelf.

  
I can tell by her shaky arms that the box was a tad too heavy for her. She's most likely been offered help but she might be too independent for that. Suddenly the box slipped from her grasp and managed to open letting the new manga to spread throughout the isle. Some of them even reached all the way to my feet. All the girl did was sigh and lean down to start cleaning up the mess she had made. To be generous I started helping her. "Are you Okay?"  
She peered up and kindly said, "I'm fine."  
We were half way done when I asked, "Did any of your co-workers even offers to help you?"  
She paused, then answered back, "No. This is actually my first week so I haven't really gotten acquainted with anyone yet."  
From that response I got the feeling that she was a passive girl. I got to the last manga and handed it to her. "If you don't mind me asking, do you have any acquaintance ships outside of work?"  
I thought she would have been offended or shocked by that question but she quickly responded, "Besides my two high school friends no." She started putting the manga in their proper place on the shelf. "Why are you asking me so many questions, umm." She stumbled a bit, "N-Now it's my turn to ask you something, what's your name?"  
"Oh how rude of me," I started, "I should have introduced myself ages ago." I scotched closer. "I'm Izaya Orihara." I slowly stuck out my right hand wearing a smirk on my face.  
She slowly grabbed my hand, "I'm Akira Murasaki."  
"Well," I grinned, "You've just started another acquaintance ship." She gave me a quick smirk and shrugged. Then she continued shelving the manga.  
Moments later I suggested that we can make our acquainted ship stronger over her lunch break. She gave me a questionable look then from behind a man said, "Murasaki, I'm not disturbing your conversation, am I?"  
"No." Then the man gave her a glare and slowly walked away.  
"I'm sorry," I said, "you shouldn't be the scapegoat of something I started."  
"Technically I didn't fully get in trouble." She shelved the last manga. "Oh that does sound like a nice offer, but... My lunch break is in two hours."  
"I'm patient enough to wait," I slowly stood up. "I'll meet you outside by the front door."  
"Okay," she then stood up, "see you then I-Izaya." As she walked towards the back room I gave her a friendly wave and exited Junkudo.

  
"Russia Sushi, Come to Russia Sushi, You no sick, I swear!"  
I can't believe he's still saying that after all these years. I'm not implying that the food is bad or that the phrase hasn't grown on me it's just that he can be a little more creative. "Salutations Simon," walking past the towering Russian I entered the sushi shop to get some lunch for two.  
By the time I got back with to-go sushi at hand Akira was walking out of Junkudo with a medium sized grey backpack on her shoulders. I walked up to her and with a thin grin and kind tone I said, "Got the food."  
"Oh. I-I'm sorry I assumed," she stopped a moment. "I assumed we were actually going to the restaurant."  
She probably thought that this was going to be a date. "Do you have a problem with take out."  
"Oh no, no, no I don't. I just feel bad now."  
Now I was thrown off. She felt bad now? Maybe she wanted to pay for some of the food. "Why do you feel bad. I thought it would be generous of me to have the sushi by the time your lunch break started."  
"It is generous of you. I just didn't want a guy I just met to feel like he's going to be taken advantage of because he paid for food without any contributions from me."  
Basically what I just assumed "Then I would be overreacting if I thought I was being taken advantage by a girl I just met." I waited for her response.  
"Hmm.. I guess you’re right," she shrugged. We started walking down the street. "I guess I just overreacted."  
"Not really. You just worry about people to much, but that's not entirely bad." I looked over and she gave a smirk and shrug. Then we continued walking down the street.  
  
Shortly after that I told her since I got the food she can pick out the spot we can eat. After pondering about it she led me to a playground. There was no one currently here. Akira then led me to the climbing dome. We got ourselves comfortable and started eating. I observed Akira's eating habits. She wasn't hesitant with the food although she chewed slowly. Most likely she likes to take time with everything to fully understand it.  
"Like music," she asked. She was holding a music player.  
"Sure." She plugged her music device into a little speaker. A song came on that I wasn't familiar with.  
"Is that a foreign song?"  
She nodded, "It's from an American band. I actually use to live there."  
Now we were getting somewhere interesting. "You're a foreigner." I took a bite of some more sushi. "What made you decide to leave were you in trouble for something."  
"Oh no nothing like that I have a good reason."  
"Which is?"  
"Well, I didn't want to be dependent on my father."  
"Is he a bad man?"  
"Well," It seemed like she was struggling to find the right words. "He's just very demeaning towards my mom and I."  
"I see," I said kindly. "How about your mother what's she like."  
"She's very kind hearted."  
"You must really love her." She gave me a nod and ate some more sushi.  
Shortly after we finished our sushi we were ready to leave the park. "Hey I got a question for you Izaya."  
"Ask away Murasaki," I said in a happy tone.  
"Why are you taking so much interest in me."  
I've been asked this question numerous times. Although I would be asked days or even weeks after we've met. I just told her what I tell most people, "It's not just you I'm interested in. I'm interested in everyone. You see I love humans."  
"That's cool," she replied simply.  
"I have a question for you." her eyes perked up, "If you’re concerned about my interest in you why did you tell me about your family and where you're from. In fact why did you agree to have lunch with me."  
Her eyes wandered trying to find the right answer. "You seemed like a decent guy a-and I don't know. I've been too passive over the years so I just wanted to be well.. Not passive for once."  
We stood still a moment then I heard a little bell sound. Akira pulled out her phone. " Lunch break's over. That's too bad." She gave a nod and put her phone away. "This was nice," I said with a grin. "It was nice getting acquainted with you Akira," I held my hand out.  
"Same," she gave him a gently hand shake. It felt like something was place in her hand. They started heading there separate ways. "Bye Izaya Orihara." Izaya lifted his hand and continued walking his direction in a little skip.  
  
While walking back to work the same thought went through Akira's head. "He seems nice a tad strange but nice." She put her belongings back in her work locker. Akira remembered that Izaya gave her something before they departed. She dug it out of her jean pocket. It was just a piece of paper with his cell phone number. She checks the back of it. The paper had a password and a website on it. "Dollars?"


	3. Meeting in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo Heiwajima spots someone sleeping on a bench, in the middle of the night, during a rain storm.

Sometimes your life can change because of one minor event. One event can lead to someone ruining your life and becoming your biggest pest. Something good may occur that can gain you a relationship. The second possibility is rare for me because people fear my rage. So far there have only been three people I've met who don't fear me. When I met Tom in middle school he actually managed to calm me down at least for a few minutes. Shinra just has an interest in my strength and ever since grade school he's been begging me to do some testing which is never going to happen. The third person is just someone ordinary but I didn't find out she wasn't scared of me until later. I met this girl on a rainy night when I saw her sleeping on a bench.

  
Everything was blurry and dark it felt like I was floating.  
"Akira."  
Like nothing could possible harm me.  
"Akira."  
Nothing to worry about.  
"Akira!"  
I opened my eyes quickly and I saw two blurry figures. When my eyes finally focused I saw Erika and Walker on the other side of the counter.  
"Are you okay," asked Walker. I gave him a slow nod.  
"This is the second time you've fallen asleep on us," Erika added in a worried tone.  
"I'm fine," I lied. I'm usually tired all the time but today I was exhausted. Thank God I have tomorrow off. It'll give me a chance to sleep in.  
Erika grabbed something from her bag and handed it to me. It looked like a thermos, "Here drink this." I untwisted the cap and I smelled the bitter drink, coffee. She knew that I hated coffee from the taste of it to the musky smell but we both knew that it would be a quick pick me up. I slowly sipped the warm beverage. I struggled to swallow it but it eventually felt the warmth going down my throat. I instantly felt a bit better and I forced myself another sip.  
Just so my boss wouldn't get mad at me I had to ask Erika and Walker to leave. They understood completely and before they left they bought a few copies of a manga I've been saving for them. Erika told me to keep the coffee and told me that she'll call later. As soon as they left I was given a box of new manga to shelve. "Four hours and twenty-three minutes until I can go home," I kept repeating in my head. "Twenty-two minutes."

Breaking the recently lit cigarette in half, dropping it, and stepping on it were a sign of anger. Like throwing a crumpled up piece of paper across the room Shizuo picked up the timid man and threw him across the street. It's the same with everyone, "give me a few more days," or "I will repay, I promise." That's when I scare them with my rage. It'll most likely be the same routine tomorrow that is if it doesn't rain.  
"That's enough terrorizing for today Shizuo I'm heading home," said Tom. "You coming over?"  
Shizuo pondered for a few moments. "Nah. I just wanna head home." He lit a new cigarette and slowly inhaled. "See you later man," he exhaled. He walked down the street with a trail of smoke following him.  
I always tended to walk home slowly, mostly to forget about everything that stresses me out but also to observe the bustling city with its street performers and decent stores. There's still a bunch of assholes I run into whom either try to attack or run away from me. I just try not to draw attention or if they really bother me I toss them like a useless piece of trash. Tonight though only a handful of people were roaming the streets, maybe because of the storm supposedly coming. I stopped for a moment and looked up towards the grey sky watching the clouds slowly move. It's been like this all day I doubt it's going to rain hard. Before I looked away from the dark sky I felt something wet hit my forehead then my nose and then on my cheeks.  
  
"See you later Akira."  
"See ya, Osamu," I wave back to my co-worker. He works in the adult section of the store. He's a nice middle aged guy but he's very isolated. I'm actually surprised he talked to me just now.  
Just before I stepped outside I noticed it was pouring buckets . I set my backpack down and pulled out my dark grey button up hoodie and my iPod. I quickly put on my hoodie and put my ear buds in. Right when I hit shuffle on my music playlist I noticed that it was 7:13. "Shit!" I put my iPod deep into my jean pocket grabbed my backpack and ran outside in the cold rain. Trying not to slip I ran towards the bus stop three blocks away. If I don't get back to the Sakura Hotel by 7:30 the new landlord won't let me in.  
A block away I could see my bus driving departing the stop. I stood there breathing the cold air heavily. It wouldn't help to wait for the next bus at 7:45 and I barely have enough money for a cab. My only other choice is to walk home and hope that the landlord is lenient this time.  
The women who use to be the land lady of the hotel had a major family emergency and were in need for someone to take her place. In no time a sixty year old man stepped in. He was a strict, demanding man who apparently likes deadlines. Every time I'd pass the front desk he'd always rant about how I spend too much in the hotel and how I barely go anywhere besides my work place. He's also complained about how short my hair is, just like some relatives on my dad's side of the family.  
I checked my iPod for the time real quick, 7:27. I still have a few blocks to go. I started to run again bumping into people as I passed by. "Sorry!" "Pardon!" I kept saying in both Japanese and English. After almost slipping on numerous puddles I could finally see the Sakura sign with the red R blinking off and on.  
Right when I was about to head in I rammed into the locked door. Feeling a bit soar I saw the dry landlord walking by. "No entry!" he shouted before I even said anything.  
"Please! I-I won't ever miss the deadline again. I swear!" As if he didn't hear me he turned off the lights and headed towards the stairs to head to his room.  
"Damn," I whispered to myself.  
  
  
\-- Hotaru has entered the room  
Pure water 100%: Yo  
Kyo: Hey Hotaru! ^.^  
Hotaru: Hey guys. Wazzup?  
Mai: nm. you?  
Hotaru: Well I've had the worst of luck just now.  
\-- Chrome has entered the room  
Chrome: Hey Hey Hey  
Pure water 100%: hey Chrome  
Mai: hello Chrome  
Chrome: Hello everybody *waves*  
Chrome: Oh. Bad day today Hotaru. What happened?  
Kyo: Yeah what happened?  
Hotaru: Well, my landlord won't let me in.  
Mai: aww.  
Kyo: But it's raining cats and dogs!  
Hotaru: Try telling him that.  
Hotaru: but I'll be okay. I'll figure something out.  
Pure water 100%: Do you need any help?  
Hotaru: No. Thank you for the offer though.  
\--You have a private message from Chrome--  
Chrome: Are you sure you’re okay?  
Hotaru: I'm okay Izaya.  
Chrome: Come on I can help. Just ask and I'll come and get you.  
Hotaru: I thought you said you never really helped humans unless it was necessary for your research.  
Chrome: True. But I'm not going to let one of my lovely human’s die of hypothermia.  
Hotaru: I'm not gonna die. I'll just wait until morning when the landlord opens the doors.  
Chrome: But where are you going to sleep?  
Hotaru: Under a canopy or on a bench.  
Chrome: Or you can just call me so I can get you.  
Hotaru: No!  
Chrome: Okay, if you say so. Have you realized how stubborn you can be.  
Hotaru: *shrugs*  
  
Hotaru: Srry guys g2g  
Kyo: OK. Find a safe place to stay.  
Mai: Bye.  
Pure water 100%: See ya  
Chrome: Don't catch a cold.  
Hotaru: [**chrome**](https://www.deviantart.com/chrome) I won't  
Hotaru: Ciao.  
\-- Hotaru has left the room.  


I turned off my phone and stuffed in deep into my backpack. Izaya was right I was a bit stubborn but I never saw that as a bad thing. I guess I got my stubbornness from my mom. She never wanted to feel hopeless because she couldn't take care of her own problems. Although if a problem became way to troublesome then we would push our stubborn actions to the side. Being locked outside was pretty bad but I want to see how I can handle it. Besides it's not much different from when I was a kid. When I use to play outside while dad had one of his long meetings at home. Even if it was raining I would play outside until I'd fall asleep on some patio furniture.  
Lying sideways on the bench, remembering my childhood helped me forget how cold it actually was. I pulled the hood of my jacket as tight as I could over my already wet head. Sometime later I started dozing off to my music and brief memories eventually falling asleep on the wet bench.  
  
  
  
I've been walking in this rain for at least two hours now. I never realized that my home was this far. I shouldn't really complain though, I'm only fifteen minutes away from home now. I've been stopping in a few dry places to take smoke breaks, so maybe that's why it's taking me so long. I'll just take one more smoke break for the night. I just need to find a dry place.  
I found a canopy to stand under to have my last cigarette for today. I browsed the empty wet streets with occasional pedestrians running by trying to find cover. Half way done with my cig I spotted someone on a bench, sleeping. I see people like this all around, most of the time they're homeless but this person didn't seem to fit that label. This person just seemed freezing. Just to be sure I tossed my stump of a cigarette in the rain and headed across the street.  
When I observed the person I was still unsure about him/her. The body slowly turned and lay on its back. I could see her face now inside the damp hood. She didn't seem homeless. From what I can tell she had pretty decent clothing and dangling out of the hood I saw an ear bud that's probably connected to an MP3 or something similar.  
I tried waking her. "Miss," I said repeatedly while giving her a quick shake. "Miss." She was in a deep sleep that I couldn't wake her up from. Giving up on waking her I started to walk away but then I looked back. This girl has been out here for I don't know how long and she's soaking wet. I doubt that hoodie will keep her warm all night with continuous rain. Besides even though you don't hear about it as much there are still color gangs out there. Always trying to find people to torture for no real reason. "Damn."

  
_Bing-Bing-Bing! Bing-Bing-Bing! Bing-Bing-Bing! Bing-_  
"Forgot all about my alarm," I moaned. I put my cell phone back into my backpack. My surprisingly dry backpack. I quickly rubbed my eyes and then I noticed that I was also dry. Also I realized that I wasn't sleeping on a bench but on a couch. Instead of my hoodie keeping me warm it was a dark blue blanket. As I looked around the room I noticed a head full of blonde hair sleeping on a mattress a few feet away. I'm surprised that he didn't wake up from my high pitched alarm. He turned to his side where I can see his face. He seemed like a calm guy but it seemed like he had a hint of stress in his face. Then I noticed his eye lids twitching. I pulled the blanket over my face and pretended that I was still asleep but I kept one eye open to see him wake.  
  
I sat up in my bed and scratched the back of my head. It was really late when I got to my apartment with the girl in the wet hoodie. While carrying her back home I decided that she would only stay the night then when she woke up she'll go home. Most likely she'd freak out and start questioning why we're in some apartment. I'll try to calm her but if she starts shit I'll just kick her out. I looked over towards my couch and saw the girl with the blanket covering her face sleeping. Then I noticed that her eyes were opened. "Morning."  
  
I pulled the blanket away from my face. "Morning," I replied back. I sat up with the blanket now over my shoulders. Not knowing what to say next I blurted, "I'm guessing you saved me from the rain."  
"Yep," he nodded. "I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge."  
"Everyone says I'm a pretty heavy sleeper."  
"And they are right."  
I gave the man a quick smirk.  
  
I waited for her to freak out for about three minutes but I didn't even see a concerned look in her sage colored eyes. "Breakfast?"  


"Sure." He slowly got up and went to his small kitchen to get some food. While he was in there I skimmed the room once again spotting both of our shoes by the door and my hoodie on a little hook. It's just odd. A guy I don't even know helped me out. Maybe he was sent by Izaya but that's to complex of an assumption. The tall man came back with two small bowls of Okayu. Before he handed it to me I got up and grabbed it. "T-thank you." I sat on the floor cross-legged now and waited for him to sit down.  
  
I finished the Okayu before she did. For the longest time we didn't say anything but occasionally she caught me glancing at her. I don't get why the hell she's not freaking out or questioning me by now. "What were you doing in the rain last night?"  
She looked up from the bowl. "W-well," she stuttered. "I was locked out of the hotel I live at."  
"Why," I asked suspiciously.  
"The new landlord has a deadline for everyone and I missed it."  
"He sounds like a hard ass." she gave me a nod. "But don't you have any friends that could have helped you out?"  
"I do," she set down her empty bowl. "I decided to be stupid. I wanted to see how I could have handled the situation."  
I thought to myself, That isn't completely stupid. Even if it is we all make dumb-ass mistakes, I should know.  
  
After breakfast she started getting her things so she can head home. "Here," I handed her an umbrella. "It's still raining outside."  
"Oh," she looked out the window to see the buildings blurred by the rain. She took the umbrella, "Thank you." She was almost out the door when she said, "and thank you for letting me stay here." She walked out the door and started heading down the hallway.  
I opened the door to see her walk down the hall until she turned the corner to head towards the elevator. "Such a calm girl."  
  
"Murasaki! Just got in some new manga. The boxes are over there," my boss pointed to a couple of boxes stacked on a desk. He handed me a box cutter then walked away and left me alone in the backroom with the box cutter and unopened boxes keeping me company.  
After leaving the tall stranger's apartment yesterday I was allowed back into the hotel. As soon as I got to my room I fell onto my bed to slumber for an hour or two more. Ever since yesterday the thought of that stranger helping me wouldn't stop rolling around my tired mind. I guess kindness can find you in certain situations.  
It didn't take long for me to unpack and shelve the manga. Actually it took less time than I thought it would. I heard my boss yelling at one of my co-workers from across the store. "Osamu! There's someone who wants to talk to you in the back." Osamu had a hint of a worried look on his face. He walked into the backroom to talk to whoever needed him. "Everyone else take your lunch break!"  
I pulled out my phone to check the time. "Oh it is lunch time." Everyone headed towards the backroom to check out for lunch. A few of them went to restaurants nearby while the rest, including me, grabbed their lunch from the fridge. I just had some left over noodles from about two days ago when I went out to lunch with Izaya. They still tasted pretty good for left over noodles.  
I remember what Izaya asked me that day, "So you know when we're young and we have dreams about what we want to be?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well," he started, "What did you wanna be?" He waited for me to answer.  
"To be honest I never really knew what I wanted to be."  
"So you didn't have your mind fully set for one thing yet you went ahead and got a Bachelors degree."  
"I got that for just in case I do figure out what I want to do. In my opinion we should experiment with opportunities and not be totally devoted to just one thing."  
"Interesting," he replied. He sipped some of his favorite tea.  
I finished my left over lunch and tossed it into the trash. I passed by the backdoor that was slightly open. I heard someone say, "You do realize this isn't enough right Osamu?"  
  
"Please I just need a little bit more time," the middle aged man begged. "I've been struggling a-and.."  
"You said that last time," said Tom.  
"But..", I grabbed him and held him against the wall.  
"I hate excuses you know. Especially constant pathetic ones," I held up the scared man up higher. Osamu somehow managed to slip away from my grip and started running away from the alley and into the streets.  
I was about to chase after him until Tom said, "Hey Shizuo." He summoned me over. When I came back I noticed that someone was eavesdropping. A pair of familiar calm eyes was staring back at us. "You?"  
  
I came outside to acknowledge the tall stranger. "Hello again." Just like the other day I had no idea what to say. "So Shizuo the bartender."  
"Actually I'm more like a bodyguard," I looked up where Shizuo pinned Osamu. The concrete wall was cracked like in the aftermath of a mild Earth quake. 

"You’re strong too." I looked back at the now shamed looking man.  
"He doesn't entirely enjoy his strength," said the other man with dread locks. "Names Tom," He stuck out his hand.  
"Akira," I gave his hand a quick shake. Before any of us could say anything else my boss peered from the back door and said, "Murasaki back inside."  
"Coming," I replied. Not wanting to leave so quickly I asked the tall man, "So far we've met in awkward situations haven't we?"  
"I guess so," he replied.  
We were about to head our separate ways when I mentioned, "Oh and thank you."  
"For what."  
"The other night. I never really thanked you for what you did." I took a strand of hair away from my face. "So, thank you Shizuo."  
"No problem. Akira." 

As she headed back inside I started walking with Tom to head to our next destination.  
"Who the hell was that," asked Tom.  
"Just a girl I met," I replied. "A very calm girl."


	4. Intimidation Tactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connections between Akira and her new Ikebukuro friends have become stronger, more so than others thought.

Three months and five days. That's how long I've been in Ikebukuro, three months and five days. Erika and Walker always talk about how weird things happen here, I don't deny that anymore. Since I moved here I've gotten a decent job at a bookstore where I met my strange friend Izaya Orihara. A month ago I was rescued from a rainy night by a misunderstood friend of mine Shizuo Heiwajima. Ever since I was in High School I've had a tenancy to befriend what the world might consider the oddities of our society. I always get along with them because in a way maybe somehow I'm an oddity and maybe the universe intends me to stick with oddities.

  
Sometimes when I'm out in public places I like to listen to other people's conversations. Not to be rude but just to know what goes on with other people. Also I like to listen to over the top rumors that people come up with.  
"Hey you got the wrong thing you dumb ass," shouts a guy a few tables away.  
Then I start to listen to a couple sitting at a corner table. "You're adorable you know that."  
"You know who I haven't heard about in a while," a teenage girl with too much make-up on asks her friends.  
"The headless rider," both of the girls responded.  
"Yeah!"  
As I skimmed the fast food restaurant I spotted Tom and Shizuo coming in and I started walking towards them. Ever since I got my job most of my lunch breaks have been with either Shizuo and Tom or Izaya. Not too long ago I started wondering if I should bring Izaya to one of my lunch breaks with Shizuo and Tom or vice-versa. Wonder if they'd get along?  
"Hey Akira," greeted Tom. "Did you order yet?"  
"No," I shook my head, "I was waiting for you guys."  
"Well let's get in line," Shizuo mentioned, "It's starting to get long."  
  
We got into the long line to the fast food restaurant menu. Tom went in front of me while Akira went behind me. I would be behind Tom if some douche didn't push me aside just so he and his kid could be in front. I could feel my hands clenching into a fist and a low growl in the back of my throat. Akira seemed to notice because next thing I knew she was in front of me holding my arms tightly. "Not now Shizuo," she calmly whispered. "Not now."  
She's only seen what I can do few times and only one other time she has tried to calm my anger. Same as last time I looked at her face which didn't have an expression but then I find the missing expressions in her sage colored eyes. They are calm and understanding showing no fear of possible consequences caused by me. Like last time I start to breathe deeply and calm down. She lets go of my arms and turned around to face the back of the douche that cut me. With my eyes shut I take another deep breath and relax. When I opened my eyes I noticed Tom glancing towards us. He chuckles lightly and turns away.  
After about five minutes of waiting we were finally at the menu. I already order while Akira was still getting her food. She wasn't ordering anything yet but instead she was staring at the menu. She told me once that even though she can speak Japanese fluently she still sometimes had trouble reading it. I walked up beside her, “What do you need help with?"  
"Where's the soba," she asked. Looking at the menu I found the soba and pointed it out. She read it "Oh. Thanks Shizuo." Minutes later my order was ready but I still waited for Akira to get her food which didn't come far behind.  
  
  
My soba was hot and ready with my soda on the side. I noticed that Shizuo was waiting for me. We both searched for the table that Tom saved for us. We found him at a booth already more than halfway done with his food. At least I know now that the food must be satisfying. I ended up sitting next to Tom while Shizuo occupied the other side of the booth alone. Like most of the conversations we have during lunch we talk about how work is going for all of us. The responses are usually the same too. Stressful for Tom and Shizuo, slow or sometime easy for me. Other people might consider our conversations boring but honestly I prefer them over dramatic or pointless ones.  
On occasion I'd catch Shizuo staring at me but every time I'd check he'd look away. Then he'd catch me staring at him and I'd look away awkwardly. Ever since I've met Shizuo I've had this awkward vibe from him. Yet I've seen him throw street signs and grown men like they were wads of paper and not once have I been scared. He's told me about how he can't control his strength and how he's hurt people he's cared about because of it.  
Shizuo mentioned that Tom was able to control him a few times. When he was about to go all out on a guy 2 weeks ago for no good reason I thought to myself, 'If Tom was able to control him why not me?' Right before he was going to go after the seemingly innocent man I grabbed his wrist knowing that there might be a chance that I can get hurt. "It's not worth it," I blurted out. He stared at me with eyes full of unnecessary anger. After staring at me for a few moments he finally calmed down.  
"Sorry," he said as if he were a kid that got in trouble.  
"It's not your fault," I began, "It's just your anger." After calming down I let go of his wrist so he can light a cigarette. He started walking ahead of us smoking. All Tom did was look at me with his brown eyes asking, "How?"  


After we finished we headed outside getting ready to head back to our jobs. "Nice seeing you guys."  
"Same," replied Tom.  
I started walking away when Shizuo said, "I'll see you later Akira."  
"Yeah," I smirked.  
"And.. Thank you for calming me down again."  
"You're welcome," I smirked again when I actually wanted to smile. I waved goodbye to them before I finally left, trying to imagine what to stack or unpack when I get to Junkudo.  
  
  
I kept on staring even when she went around the corner to head back to the bookstore.  
"She's a pretty girl you know."  
I quickly responded to Tom, "What?"  
"Akira's a pretty girl."  
"Yeah. So?"  
"I was thinking, maybe she'd be a decent girl for you to spend some more time with," he gave a thin grin.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Let's see," he chuckled, "She can calm you down, she keeps to herself, and she's not out to kill you."  
"Tsk." I start to walk away, "You know I'm into older women."  
Tom caught up, "Come on you two were acting like middle school kids crushing on each other in the restaurant." I kept walking and trying to ignore him. "And how about a month ago. You helped her out even though you had no idea who she was. That's unlike you. Usually you would just ignore the person and be on your way." I pretended not to catch any of what he said. "Come on don't deny it." I didn't respond. He gave out a sigh and said, "You can be difficult sometimes you know that?" I let out a puff of smoke as my only response.

  
"So Murasaki-San, What should we do today?" Akira had a day off from work and instead of sleeping in like she usually does she decides to spend the day with me. What are the odds.  
"Hmm. Well I don't know. Surprise me I guess Izaya."  
"Alright." Luckily for her she will be surprised today.  
Over the past month I've noticed that I'm not the only one she's been hanging out with. Occasionally I've spotted her with Shizu-Chan and his friend Tom Tanaka. About 2-3 weeks ago I experienced Akira calming him down and Shizuo didn't resist. Curious about their relationship I've taken time to actually watch them hang out with each other. Not in plain sight of course but in safe areas where I can still observe them. Three days ago after having lunch at a fast food restaurant I noticed that they both were acting a bit different. Shizu-Chan seemed at peace while Akira actually seemed happy. I also noticed that after they parted Shizuo kept staring at her. Even when she rounded the corner he kept staring. He would of continued gazing if Tom hadn't disrupted him. It seem like Tom noticed Shizuo's strange behavior towards her too. When I found out that Akira was off today I thought it would be a perfect day to perform a little experiment.  
"So.. Have you decided where to go," she asked.  
"Not quite," I replied. "Are you becoming impatient my friend?"  
"No."  
The search for the other and most important half of my experiment was taking a bit of time. Then I spotted him, Shizu-Chan a block away with Tom and a client. It took Akira a few moments to notice that I stopped walking next to her. She came back to where I had stopped. "Why'd you stop?"  
Shizu-Chan and Tom were finishing up with their client and were starting to head towards us. I turned to face Akira, "I just want to try something," I placed my hands on the confused girl’s shoulders.  
  
  
"Well, that one actually had the money," Tom said in a surprised tone. "Rare."  
"I know right," I responded. "I didn't even have to pummel his ass." Tom laughed briefly.  
Today actually was an okay day. So far I've only pummeled one sappy client. For once I'm actually having a good day. Until now when I smelled something. Shit. That bastard Izaya is nearby. I could feel the anger build up just thinking about him. From the intensity of the stench I could tell he was very close. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it," I kept repeating.  
"What," asked Tom.  
"That pest." Tom now understood why I was mad. Fist clenched and teeth gritting I started searching for that damn flea. I finally spotted him a block away and I started storming for him. I stopped though when I noticed something. Izaya wasn't alone. In fact he was with Akira. Kissing Akira.  
My fist and teeth eased from clenching as I just stood there watching them. I watched Izaya take his hand away from her shoulder and place it on her waste. I wanted to chuck a nearby bench towards him but I couldn't. I felt to shockingly cold and weak to do so. Besides Akira's voice kept saying in my head, "Not now Shizuo. You don't want to harm anyone right now do you?" Even when Izaya turned his head to kiss her more I couldn't do anything about it. I just felt colder and weaker. Even if Akira didn't really tell me her voice in my head was right. I don't want to harm anyone right now.  
With whatever strength I had left I turned and walked away. I felt myself starting to run and push aside strangers. I could hear Tom shouting out, "Shizuo what the hell?!"  
  
I watched as Shizu-Chan started running away being followed by his friend. The conclusion to my experiment turned out interesting. Shizuo really does care for Akira. So much that he didn't even attack me. Also as a bonus Akira didn't even resist when I kissed her. I pulled away from her and saw her shocked expression with her red face. Satisfied with the results I laughed, "Well that was fun." I started walking away. "I'll see you later Akira." I walked backwards to see her shocked expression.  
I noticed that she said something. Her lips read, "What the hell?"

  
"Why?" I kept asking myself. "Why was she with him?" I lit my third cigarette ever since I found myself in front of the Sakura Hotel. It was about 8:35 at night and I've been here for I don't know how long. All that time I've been wondering if I should ask Akira about her and Izaya. It's been bothering me since this afternoon. Even when Tom kept asking me why I ran off like that for some reason I couldn't tell him.  
I kept staring at the hotel's red sign with the 'R' of Sakura flickering. Then I asked myself, "Why the hell do I even care?" She's just someone I should avoid now since I found out she hangs out with Izaya. For some reason I can't just go with that. Then I kept hearing Tom's voice in my head.  
_"She's a pretty girl you know."_  
 _"She can calm you down, she keeps to herself..."_  
 _"You two were acting like middle school kids' crushing on each other."_  
Finally I asked myself, "Could I actually.." Before finishing my question I noticed that the red 'R' finally flickered off.


	5. Repay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo needs to talk to Akira.

I'm always so scared; scared that I'll harm the one's I truly care for. I've done that once before years ago and I have always regretted it. Yesterday I managed to control my damnedest to not harm Akira. I succeeded but I still had some questions that needed to be answered. As a result I woke up this morning in Akira's bed with her head nuzzled against my neck.

This was the first time I've been in the Sakura Hotel and all I could say about it is that it wasn't flashy, unlike the 'R' of their lit sign. I'm not saying it's a dump or anything, actually it was better than some places I've been. The hotel just seems like it could be just a little less bland. That's probably the hard ass manager’s fault for not decorating. Who by the way didn't even notice me getting into the elevator.  
Akira told me that if I ever wanted to visit that she'd be in room 36b on the third floor. She also told me that it seems like she's the only one on that floor since the hall is always empty. When I started walking down that hallway I understood what she meant. I couldn't hear the mumbling sound of t.v.'s through the walls, conversation, or even snoring. Either everyone has common decency or Akira really is the only one on this floor. I found 36b located at what seems like the middle of hallway. I quickly tapped the door and waited for someone to answer. It was moments until the door slowly opened revealing Akira with her hair pulled back by a green headband to keep it off of her wet face. I also noticed that she was wearing a black tank top and dark red pajama shorts that came down to her mid thigh. I've never been able to picture her without her boot cut jeans that cover up her bruised, long light olive colored legs.  
"Shizuo," she said in a sort of raspy voice, "What are you doing here?"  
"I-I..," why the hell am I hesitating, "I wanted to ask you something."  
"Sorry if this sounds mean but, you didn't want to ask tomorrow or even call to ask."  
"It's something I want answered directly."  
"O-oh...," she had concern in her eyes. "Well come on in. I just gotta pat my face dry and put moisturizer on then I'll be able to answer."  
I entered the small apartment while Akira went back to the bathroom to finish washing her face. I respectfully took my shoes off before I took another step. Since this was the first time I've been in Akira's room I couldn't help but observe everything. She had books stacked by the window with a decent view of the city. A small T.V. a few feet away from the foot of her mattress with a dark blue comforter and pillows to match.  
"Sorry about that," Akira came out of the bathroom still wearing the green headband.  
"Sorry about what? About your face still being wet. You didn't know I was coming," I said as if this was just a friendly visit.  
"True." She can be too apologetic sometimes but strangely I don't see it as a bad thing. She sat down cross-legged on her mattress. "What did you want to ask me?"  
I felt weird standing up and looking down at her so I decided to plop down right next to her. I was sitting so close to her that our arms were almost touching. "Are you going out with anyone?"  
She kind of had a confused and concerned tone when she answered, "No. Why are you asking me that?"  
"I saw you.." I wasn't sure if I wanted to say this, "making out with Izaya today."  
"Wait. You know Izaya? Izaya Orihara?"  
I responded disappointingly, "Yes."  
"Well.. He did kiss me, but it meant nothing." I was shocked to hear that. "He told me himself that he was testing something. Most likely he wanted to see how I would respond towards a surprise kiss."  
Now I understood, "It wasn't just for that." She gave me a confused stare. "He also was testing how I would react."  
"How you would react?"  
I turned my body to face the side of her. "He wanted to see if I would try to kill him."  
"Wait, wait, wait," she turned to face me. "Why would you want to kill him?"  
I could feel the anger build up, "Because he's ruined my life!"  
Hands up in shocked defense she asked, "Shizuo, how has Izaya ruined your life?"  
"In high school he use to send gangs after me just to see them get pummeled by my strength." The anger was starting to build up. "Then he falsely accused me of me for something he did." My hands started clenching. "I saw you today with him and.." Akira started inching closer. "That bastard, that bastard, that bastard!"  
She grasped her hands onto my shoulders, "Shizuo. You haven't explained why you didn't try to kill him."  
Akira was really close to me now which started to calm me down. "You don't get it. He wanted to see if I'd risk harming someone I really care for." Her grasp eased once I said that. Usually all of her emotions are found in her eyes but not this time. Her face was flushed and filled with shock.  
For a few moments her eyes kept on darting trying to figure out how to respond. She finally responded in an unsuspecting way. "I-I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-If I knew that you were watching and how you felt I wouldn't have done it. Hell I was in complete shock when he did that to. I wasn't sure if I wanted to push him away or. Or..." she started going into full panic. She even started talking fast in English. She started grabbing her hair and even whimpering. I think I was experiencing a once in a life time things.  
In the middle of her panic I grabbed her arms and looked into her glassy sage eyes. Just like she would during my moments of anger. "Akira. Akira. Calm down. It's all alright." She started calming down. I noticed that her headband was almost falling off so I removed it, letting her thick hair fall on her face. "We were both just test subjects for Izaya's experiment." I could see tears filling up her eyes. Then she embraced me which made me fall back on her bed. Her head was buried in my left shoulder while her arms where around me. I didn't know what to do. I felt so warm with this tingling feeling in my stomach. I placed my hands on her waist and let her cry. Akira needs comfort right now and that's what I'll give her.

Why am I being so pathetic. Crying over something like a little girl. Hell, even when I was little I never really cried. Sure if my mom or friends felt bad I felt bad for them, maybe even worse. So if I'm crying over this situation it must mean something.  
I'm also embarrassed that Shizuo is experiencing how pathetic I'm being. After seeing someone he cares about being kissed by someone he hates. Shizuo probably doesn't want to deal with me anymore. I let go of Shizuo and started to lift myself up. "You probably have to head home," I tried not to whimper, "I'm sorry."  
I was starting to get off of him but Shizuo wouldn't let go of my waist. "It's alright. I don't mind." He gave me a comforting smile. I lied back down on his comfy chest. In the past I've never really liked the smell of nicotine but for some reason the scent of it on Shizuo's clothes was comforting. Maybe because it wasn't that strong.  
Shizuo has always been so kind to me compared to some people he's met. Ever since he helped me out that one rainy night I've always wanted to repay him. I thought calming him down before an outburst would show how much I appreciated that one act of kindness but it seems like it's not enough. I lifted myself up again to look at Shizuo. "Thank you."  
"For comforting you," he asked.  
"That and for saving me from the rain. I know I always bring that up but I just don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you so all I can do is thank you."  
"Well, you don't need to repay me, as long as you're alright I'm alright."  
The more he says that the more I want to repay him. Then something came to mind. I can give him something that'll only show a little bit more of my appreciation. I looked at Shizuo again and started moving strands of his dyed hair away from his face. I leaned in close until both of our lips met. I felt this warm feeling in my stomach and head. This feeling I had was more pleasing then when Izaya kissed me. I felt more comfortable than scared. I took a quick breather and kissed the tense Shizuo again. His hands weren't as tight around my waste and I could feel his face getting warmer.  
I looked up and saw that Shizuo's eyes were wide and his face was red. "I guess that's one way I can repay you."  
He gulped then said, "That's more than enough." He looked so happy yet embarrassed like a little kid when he gives his first crush a gift. I leaned in again and gave him a few quick kisses. Every time I gave him a kiss I felt happier and more comfy and I bet Shizuo felt the same.

Last night I found out how much I care for Akira and how much she cares for me. I realized what a pretty, no scratch that, beautiful girl she is inside and out. Last night she gave me my first real kisses but that's as far as we went. My vest was just unbuttoned and my fingers messed up her hair but other than that, nothing.  
After a few minutes of just staring around Akira's room I heard a beeping sound. It's most likely one of Akira's alarms. I could feel her moving around and starting to wake up. She lifted her head up and I saw her struggling to open her eyes. She rolled over to the little night stand on the other side of the bed to turn off the alarm. She rolled back and whispered, "Morning Shizuo."  
I reached my hand over to touch her soft arms, "Morning." She started to sit up and stretch her arm and legs. I started to do the same but she was up off her feet before I was. Before I got to my feet I felt my phone ring and vibrate in my pocket.  
"Hello," I answered.  
"Shizuo, where the hell are you going," asked Tom. "I went to your apartment so we can head to work and you weren't there."  
"Don't worry," I chuckled. "Just start heading towards the office and I'll catch up with you." I saw Akira come out of the kitchen with two bottles of milk.  
"Someone sounds happy this morning. What happened," Tom asked.  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Shizu-", I snapped my phone shut before Tom finished.  
"Got to go to work," asked Akira.  
"Yeah." I headed towards her. "Sorry I made you cry."  
"It was the situation that made me upset not you." She handed me a bottle of milk. "Besides if you were the one that made me upset then you wouldn't have woken up in my apartment now would you."  
I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Why are you so understanding?" She gave me a big smile and I mean a real smile. Not one of her usual smirks.  
"Shouldn't you start heading to work before Tom freaks out."  
"Yeah," I started heading towards the door. "Catch you on your lunch break?" She nodded. I smirked, "See you then." I started walking down the hall and towards the elevator.  
By the time I was outside I finished my milk. I threw the empty bottle into the nearest trash can. Then I heard someone shouting, "Shizuo!"  
When I turned around to see who it was I saw Akira carrying shoes, my shoes. "You forgot these." She handed them to me. I leaned my back towards the wall so I could put them on real quick. When I looked up Akira was inches away from my face. "Thank you."  
"No problem." She leaned in and kissed me. "See you later." When she went back into the hotel I couldn't help but notice that I was smiling like a little kid.  
  
"Well, how unexpected," said Izaya who was across the street from the Sakura Hotel. "Who knew that someone so silent could calm someone with such rage. The info broker started to laugh, "How interesting!"


	6. Moves Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what any of the characters wanted or expected.

I've never thought violence was the answer, well depending on the situation. I do believe that some people deserve to be tortured in a horrible way but never actually killed. When I'm violent it's usually to intimidate or scare people. Intimidating Shizu-chan has always been intriguing for me and for some reason I love the look on my lovely humans faces when I scare them. I just love it!

  
"Russia Sushi! Come to Russia Sushi! Half price sushi today! It's good and yummy!"  
"Hey Simon," said two happy people simultaneously.  
"Erika. Walker. Long time no see." The Russian had a huge grin on his face. "You come in for some sushi?" He handed them a flyer.  
"Maybe later," replied Erika while she grabbed a flyer.  
"Maybe after we hit a few stores," Walker added.  
"Oh", Erika exclaimed, "we got to head to Junkudo first." She tugged on Walkers blue hoodie. "Akira mentioned that they just got a few new series in." Both of the otakus started to sprint away from the tall Russian. "Bye, Simon!"  
Simon waved goodbye, "See you two later."  
  
  
"Murasaki, you almost done unloading that box," asked the middle aged manager.  
"Actually I'm just about finished." Akira placed the last manga on the shelf.  
"Great," he said in a pleasing tone, "because I need you to temporarily work at the register. Yumi called in sick."  
"No problem," I replied.  
In the past few months I've worked here co-workers have complained that the manager has had a tendency of making us do too much work. In my opinion I think he's a pretty okay boss and I think that he doesn't make us do a NUMEROUS amount of work.  
After making a few sales I saw two familiar faces rush into the store. I can tell that they were looking for me because they were looking down all the isles. "Over here guys," I waved my hand almost frantically.  
Erika finally saw me and ran towards the counter. "How many! How many new manga came in?"  
"Nice to see you to," I giggled a bit, "to satisfy your otaku excitement I'll show you what I just unpacked."  
  
  
  
"Alright," Tom checked his phone. "Our next guy is all the way on the other side of Toshima." He gave out a little sigh. "I'm starving," Tom patted his growling stomach.  
"How about we grab some lunch," Shizuo suggested. "Also I think Akira's lunch break is soon." Shizuo checked the time on his phone to make sure. "Yeah in about fifteen minutes." Shizuo noticed that Tom was giggling. "What's so funny?"  
"I'm sorry it's just I have to get use to you having a girlfriend."  
"We've only been going out about two weeks," Shizuo stated, "I'm not sure if she considers me her boyfriend yet."  
"Well if you guys aren't like that then what exactly are you two," Tom asked. He waited for his stumped looking friend to answer.  
"I don't know," Shizuo finally answered. He put his hands deep in his pockets and wondered if Akira and him would be considered a couple.  
"Also I've noticed that you haven't been so pissed lately," started Tom, "and that you haven't been smoking as much." Tom's right because that last cigarette Shizuo had was yesterday afternoon.  
"I wonder if Akira has anything to do with lowering your stress level," Tom said in a teasing manner. "Care to tell me how," Tom now had a smug little grin.  
Knowing what his friend was asking all Shizuo could say was, "Shut up." He started walking ahead of Tom to hide is flushed pink face.  
  
After avoiding Tom for a few minutes he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk when he smelled a foul stench. "Damn it," Shizuo growled.  
Tom noticed that he had stopped. "Yo Shizuo, what's wrong?" Instead of answering Tom he started following the stench that came from somewhere across the street. He ran across the street almost getting his by a few cars. By the time he made it across Shizuo knew that the source of the stench was close.  
"Where's that Damn flea?"  
Finally he found his pest just a few feet away coming out of a little shop, "Hello Shizu-chan." Izaya gave a little wave.

Shizuo let out a fierce growl, "What the hell are you up to now?"

"Nothing really," Izaya simply replied. "Just taking a stroll around the city." Izaya noticed that Shizuo was about to lose it. "You know I never truly believed that a beauty like Akira could tame such a beast like you Shizu-chan." Izaya gave the angry man a devious smile knowing that he was enraging Shizuo more.

"Shut the Hell up!!" Shizuo tore a sign right out of the ground and started to chase after the info broker. Shizuo threw the sign at Izaya but it missed him by a few inches. "DAMN IT!"

"So are those good finds Erika," I asked my friend. It was a pretty dumb question to ask considering that she and Walker each had a good number of manga stacked next to them.

"Yeah these are _really_ good finds," Walker answered for Erika who was too interested in a manga. "So Murasaki, how are you and Shizuo doing?"

"We're doing well," I answered. "It's kinda weird though being involved with the strongest man in Ikebukuro."

"I think it's exciting that our friend is going out with such an intimidating guy like him," Erika said without looking up from her manga.

"It's not just going out with someone like Shizuo it's just the thought of knowing him seems a bit odd," I added, "But he's a highly misunderstood guy who just wants a normal life. I just really hope I can contribute to help him get that kind of life."

"How will he know when his life is normal though," asked Walker.

Before I could figure out an answer for that surprisingly complex question I heard a crashing sound outside. When I looked up to see what it was I noticed that a dark clothed figure stopped in that middle of the road. "Izaya?"

Erika stood straight up, "Oh boy," she said in an excited tone.

The crowd of pedestrians started to block the window but before it got to crowded I saw a blonde bartender throw a sign at Izaya. "Oh Shit," I said under my breathe.

I looked over and saw Erika strangely excited, "What will they do today, oh it's so exciting," she giggled. Ignoring her I tried to see what was happening over the heads of the people in awe. Shizuo chased Izaya out of site. Without hesitating I started to run towards the front door of Junkudo. "Hey Akira! Where are you going!" I heard Erika shout before I merged through the crowd. I don't know why I'm doing this but maybe just maybe I'll be able to do something about this fight.

"Get back here you asshole!" Shizuo shouted. No matter how many signs he throws he somehow manages to miss me. Either he's gotten weaker or I've gotten stronger. Maybe even both. 

I must admit that this is the angriest I've seen Shizuo for the longest time. Shizuo threw another sign at me which I almost wasn't able to jump over. "So much fun," I shouted. When I landed on my feet I noticed that Shizuo was taking a bit of time trying to find another sign. "Bad idea." To see if he'll do anything I threw one of my blades towards him. When he turned though he saw that instead of the blade coming towards him it had already impaled someone else. Both of us went into complete shock when we realized who the girl was in the grey shirt with the now dark red stain.

_'What the hell was I thinking,'_ I asked myself. ' _Did you really think this would stop anything?'_ I slowly placed my hand over the bloody stain. ' _I just gave Shizuo more of a reason to kill Izaya.'_ I glanced at Shizuo on my left who was hesitantly coming towards me.

When I took a look at my bloody right side I started to feel dizzy. Before my vision started to blur I took a look at Izaya wearing for the first time a shocked look on his face. I gave him a weak smile, "What a stupid move I made," I managed to whisper before I started to fall.

I felt Shizuo's tight grip around my arms before I hit the ground. When I looked up I saw the worried faces of Shizuo and Tom. Shizuo set me down on the pavement while Tom was calling the paramedics. Before I passed out I saw Shizuo sprint towards Izaya and I heard him shout, "You son of a bitch!"

  
That bastard is going to die. That bastard is going to die today. That flea must be scared because he's running pretty damn fast. "Get back here you cowardly louse!"

"Shizu-chan," he shouted, "I never intended to harm Murasaki-san!" I could hear him start panting. "Never intend-intended!"

I was starting to get closer to the flea. "I don't give a damn if you intended to or not!" We rounded a corner though I ran into some guy while he kept on running.

"Hey what’s the rush you jerk!" I grabbed the young man by the collar and set him aside and kept on running toward my prey. I saw Izaya run into an alleyway which is a stupid way to get yourself cornered. When I ran into the alley with a dead end Izaya wasn't there. I looked around but there was no sign of the flea. I couldn't even smell him. "Damn it," I gritted my teeth.

Full of anger and frustration I punched the brick wall which cracked and crumbled. When I pulled my numb fist away from the indented wall I heard an ambulance siren go by. When I ran out of the alley way I saw that the truck was heading where Akira was. I started to follow the sound of the siren, "I'm coming Akira." My eyes started to mist, "I'll try to fix you."

"We gave her some pain killers which might make her sleepy," the nurse informed. "The blade didn't go to deep so it wasn't anything to vital. Although if she would have gotten here later she could have lost much more blood than she already did," she added. "You can visit Mr. Heiwajima but please know that she needs her rest."

The nurse informed me that two hours ago and that's how long I've been in Akira's room. Just knowing that she was alright gave me some relief. Although when I look at how pale her slumbering face is behind the oxygen mask all I could feel was a pit in my stomach. Akira's hands were faced down showing her frail fingers. I wanted to grab her hand to reassure her that I was here but I just let my fingers brush the top of her hand.

I slowly intertwined my fingers with hers but I pulled away when I heard the door click. I stood up straight and waited to see who came in. When the visitor showed herself she saw me and jumped with shock, "Oh, hello there," she said with a surprised face. The woman seemed to be in her forties or fifties at the most. She wore a simple Jade colored shirt with black khaki pants. Her long dark brown hair was in a ponytail that flowed down to her waist. She stuck out her right hand, "My name is Kagime Murasaki."

I carefully grasped her hand. "Akira's mother," I asked.

"Yes," she said with a pleasing grin. "You're Shizuo Heiwajima right?" I gave her a nod. "Ah, the infamous bartender," she sat in the chair next to mine. "Akira has told me a bit about you," she pleasingly said.

"Really," I said with an unsteady tone.

"Oh yes, with the strength able to fight off a whole gang single handedly," she flexed her left arm. "I also heard a rumor about you stopping a red eyed army with knives last year," she said still maintaining a pleasing tone.

"That rumor is true," I put my hands deep into my pockets.

"Huh, well pardon my language but if I were in that situation I'd be scared shitless," she grinned. She noticed that I wasn't sitting back down and added, "Are you staying Shizuo?"

"Well I've been here for awhile and I don't want to bother your visit."

I was going to say something else but before I could she said, "I don't think your pestering in any way." She patted where I was sitting, "Here, we don't even have to talk. As long as Akira somehow knows that we're present there's nothing else to really stress about." Convinced, I sat back down comfortably as we both watched Akira.

For the longest time we didn't say anything. Instead I kept observing both Kagime and Akira's features. Kagime was pretty much an older version of Akira except that her nose is smaller and her skin is fairer. Also Kagime's personality seems like what Akira's really like on the inside. They are relatively positive, honest, and smart. To be honest though I like how they both handle their personalities differently.

"She really cares for you," Kagime uttered.

"Huh?"

"Akira has a liking to you," she stated. "She's told me how she thought you were caring when you saved her from a cold rainy night." She adjusted in her seat. "Also she told me how she wants to contribute an understanding towards who you are and not what your made out to be."

"Even though she got involved with something today that I started," I could feel frustration build up and the clenching of my fist.

"Well, I don't know if you started that whole ordeal or not but did you harm my daughter. No. From what I heard a blade was thrown towards you and she just got in the middle of it."

My fist started getting so tight that I could feel my nails impaling my skin. "Damn it, Damn it," I said under my breathe.

"Oh crap," she said in an upset tone. "I'm so sorry to have upset you." She noticed that his fist was still clenched. "I just don't know when to shut up sometimes." She grabbed my arm which instantly made me flinch and look at her. "I'm sorry," she repeated. When I calmed down and sat back up she slowly let go of my arm. "Sometimes I should know when to stop being logical," she rest her cheek on her hand and grinned, "It really gets annoying."

"No," I replied. "Logic and caring are traits both you and your daughter share." I glanced over at Akira, "That's something I never want to go away."

"Sir, you do realize that visiting hours end in about ten minute’s right," informed the nurse.

"Yes I do realize that but I'll only be here half of that time," the man replied with a thin grin.

"Well, alright, Mr. Orihara, the room you’re looking for is at the end of this hall," she directed him with her pen.

"Thank you," Izaya said in a pleased voice. 

Izaya entered the hospital room only lit by a lamp near the bed. On the bed was the slumbering victim. "That was quite a risky action you took today Akira," Izaya started. "Getting in between a fight to protect the one you care for." Akira still remained asleep.

"You know some might say that what you did was either completely idiotic or quiet courageous. In my opinion I thought you were somewhere in between. You were determined. Even despite the fact you knew that you couldn't stop the fight." Still no reaction from Akira. "Hey, worth a shot right," Izaya said coolly.

"To think you were just another one of my lovely humans. On top of that, someone I had no real intentions to harm." Izaya sat down and continued, "You weren't involved in any crime or going through a typical personal problem I can easily figure out. Yet you just kept to yourself so much that it tempted me to figure you out." Izaya leaned in towards Akira, "All I wanted to do was see how much it takes to make you tick." Still no response. "Sadly I only managed to make a small dent in my progress," Izaya leaned back in his seat. "Since you and Shizu-Chan will be closer now it'll take longer to _completely_ figure you out now." Izaya then realized, "Which now that I think about won't be necessarily all bad. This way I can observe you from a distance and slowly figure out how you react to certain things over time." Izaya stood up and leaned into Akira's ear and whispered, "Wouldn't want to rush a lovely human like you now would I?" He pulled away and started heading out of the room with his usual thin grin. Little did he know that a pair of misty sage eyes saw him step out of the room and click the door shut.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years later.

"Here you go, sir," the young woman behind the register handed the customer his purchased books. "Have a good day," she added.

"You too," the customer replied.

Before anyone else came up to check out the girl got a tap on the shoulder, "Akira." She turned and faced one of her co-workers. "It's time for your break."

Akira pulled out her phone to check the time, "okay." As she headed towards the backroom she thanked her co-worker, "Thanks, Sho, see you later." Sho gave her a quick wave goodbye.

  


After grabbing her backpack from her work locker, Akira headed out into the alley and slipped though the crowded sidewalk of Ikebukuro. Two blocks away from her work place, Akira stood in front a building where she usually rendezvoused with Erika and Walker on certain days. Akira checked the time on her phone once again. "12:18," she said to herself. "They'll be here in about a minute." 

Akira looked around to see if there was any sign of Saburo's green van. A slight breeze picked up making her thick, now past shoulder length, hair blow in her face. "Do I really need to get a trim again," she tucked her hair back. Akira was finally able to spot the van, which rounded the corner and carefully parked behind a few cars. She saw that Erika stepped out of the van, "Hey Murasaki," she waved her hand high above her head. Akira gave her friend a little wave back. As the dark dressed girl walked towards Akira and easing her way through the crowd of people, someone else could be seen clinging on to Erika's arm. It was someone much younger with a Mona Lisa type smile and long dark brown hair.

When close enough, the little girl ran towards Akira and wrapped her arms around Akira's waist. "Hi mama!"

"Hi my little Naomi-san," Akira replied with a kind voice and a grin to match. Akira gently grabbed Naomi's arms and pulled them away from her waist so she could bend down to look into her daughters brown eyes. "How were you today? Were you good for your aunt?"

"Yeah she was," Erika answered for her.

"And," Naomi pulled something out of her skirt pocket. "She let me get this." It was a little keychain of a white creature from and Studio Ghibli film.

"It's cute," Akira replied. "Did you thank her for it."

Naomi turned to face Erika, "Thank you again."

"You're welcome, my otaku in training," Erika rubbed the top of Naomi's head.

"Seriously though Erika," Akira slowly stood up, "thank you for watching her today."

"No problem Akira," Erika replied. "You know Dotachin says it's okay if we look after her to the end of your work day."

"It's alright, we were going to meet up with my mom after getting a quick bite."

"Well alrighty," Erika replied happily, "See you the same time Thursday morning?"

"Yeah," Akira grabbed Naomi's hand, "We'll see you then."

As they started heading their separate ways Naomi shouted, "Bye Erika-senpai!"

"Bye Naomi-san," Erika shouted back before heading back into Saburo's van.

"Man," Tom sighed, "You would really think that guy would be able to pay up that small debt by now."

"Hey I was close to punching him," said Shizuo who was walking by Tom's side, "Maybe he would have coughed up the money then."

"Come on, you know that's not the point of your job."

"Yeah I know, I'm just being a bit wry."

"Although," Tom added, "if he doesn't have the money by Friday then maybe I won't stop you from giving him a punch." Tom turned his head to glance at Shizuo," _maybe_." Shizuo gave his friend a shrug of the shoulders.

Tom changed the subject by addressing groceries Shizuo got earlier, "You sure just two bag a chips would be enough for all three of you?"

"Yeah because Kagime is going to be cooking a big meal for us tonight." Shizuo gave his grocery bag a little grasp. "She suggested that we'd eat light for lunch."

"Oh right, you told me about that yesterday." Tom then asked, "Where were you going to meet up with Akira today?"

"At the park," Shizuo answered. "The one just around this block."

Sometimes having a fun place to yourself could be highly satisfying. Some people might feel selfish when they think a place is all theirs for even a smidgen of a moment, but not for Naomi. She was loving every minute of that feeling. The only other person who felt a bit happier was her mother. For some reason watching her daughter have fun on her own made Akira has a permanent warm feeling inside. The way her daughter's fun synced with the music Akira was listening to gave her a soft grin. 

She kept humming along to the music until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Akira quickly turned her head to the side to see who tapped her. "Tom-san you scared me there for a sec," She removed her ear buds.

"Sorry about that," Tom hinted a laugh, "But you can get startled quite easily."

"And I'm strangely not ashamed by that quirk of mine," Akira responded. She got up from the bench to hug her husband. "Hey Shizuo," she gave him a peck on the cheek which made him grin and laugh a little. "How's work so far?"

"It's alright," he started, "I haven't pummeled anyone today yet so I guess that's an upside," he joked. When they pulled away Shizuo grabbed something from his grocery bag. "Here." He gave Akira a bag of chips then threw Tom his bag. "Will that be enough?"

"Definitely," she said cheerily. Akira sat back down on the bench and started indulging the chips. "Thank you," she said to her husband now sitting next to her.

By the time Tom decided to sit down, Naomi was running towards them. Shizuo specifically. "Dad!" she gave him a tight hug.

Shizuo's grin turned into a full on smile. "Hi Naomi." Shizuo gave his daughter a careful hug back.

"Little Naomi," the smirking man said to himself. He pulled away from his binoculars. "Such a sweet girl, despite being the spawn of a beast." Izaya ran his fingers through the chain fence. "That could always change though." His auburn eyes followed the sprinting girl. "She could develop raging strength, and be dismissed by most peers like her father." He looked through his binoculars once more, "Then again. Naomi could always grow up an interesting woman like her mother." He watched Akira tilt her bag of chips to get the crumbs. He let out a little laugh, "Who knows though. Those kind of things take time." Izaya took a last glance at Naomi who was going down the slide. "I'll just have to be patient," he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this old fic. How did 15 year old me do? If I rewrote it now, what could I improve on?


End file.
